Ranma 12 — un nuevo poder
by hessedead
Summary: Ranma descubre un hermoso lugar y decide llevar a akane,en ese lugar se encontrarán con unos seres que les mostrarán un secreto


Ranma despertó temprano ese día,por alguna extraña razón se sentía motivado y salió a admirar como amanecía,subió a la azotea,y se sentó en una esquina de la casa. admiraba el cielo el cual tenía un color morado por la parte media,por atrás era muy oscuro todavía,y de frente naranja por los rayos de sol,que apenas comenzaban a asomarse.

Ranma sentía como el fresco viento matutino acariciaba su cuerpo.  
Ranma suspiro,y pensó:cielos esto es hermoso.

Después bajo de la azotea y se dirigió al dojo,al llegar allí hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y comenzó a entrenar.

Momentos después apareció akane y dijo.  
_ buenos días ranma,puedo entrenar contigo.  
_ claro akane,esquiva esto. Respondió ranma abalanzándose sobre ella con una ráfaga de golpes.

Akane esquivo fácilmente y siguieron con su entrenamiento.  
Después de largo entrenamiento,ranma se fue a duchar,  
Y se arreglo para ir a la escuela.  
Momentos después bajo.  
En la cocina estaban todos nabiki,kazumi,akane,genma y suon.

_ ranma, siéntate,ahora mismo te sirvo de comer,dijo kazumi.  
_ gracias,kazumi,pero no tengo hambre,respondió ranma.  
_ ranma,tienes que comer algo hijo,dijo soun .  
_ no tengo hambre papa respondió y salió.

Ranma siguió su camino a la escuela,después de una buena caminata,salió un perro que lo empezó a corretear,ranma empezó a correr con rapidez y brinco una cerca dejando atrás al perro.  
Ranma comenzó a gritar_ que te pasa maldito perro?  
Y siguió su camino pensado:maldito perro estúpido como se atreve a asustarme de esa manera.  
en ese momento apareció un anciano que le pidió unas monedas,pero ranma no tenía y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la escuela salió kuno tatewaki atacando a ranma con su espada de lo esquivo y dijo_ que te sucede kuno?acaso has perdido la razón?  
_ pelea conmigo ranma,peleemos por el amor de akane.  
_ por mi puedes quedarte con ella, akane es insoportable.  
_ como puedes hablar así de akane,eres un insolente,ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias,dijo kuno.

Kuno atacó a ranma,pero ranma lo esquivo brincado a su cabeza ,y siguió su camino hacia su salón de clase.

Después que terminaron las clases ranma volvió a casa junto con akane.  
_ ranma puedo contarte que soñé ayer?  
_ que soñaste akane?  
_ soñé que tu estabas con una mujer,y cada vez que yo te hablaba,salían de mi boca muchos pétalos de rosa color rosado.  
Que crees que signifique ranma?  
_ creó que no significan nada en absoluto akane,los sueños siempre siempre son raros,yo una vez soñé que estaba en un sitio donde no había nada alrededor,lo único que había era agua por todos lados,recuerdo que me pregunte que es lo que hacia allí y en ese momento fui absorbido por una extraña fuerza,que me elevó hacia el cielo y pude ver como pasaba los planetas,,después las galaxias y después entre en un tipo de túnel color verde y después desperté .  
Los sueños no dicen nada akane siempre son absurdos,en un momento estas haciendo algo,y otro,algo totalmente diferente.

_ tienes razón ranma,sólo que me pareció muy extraño.  
_ vamos déjate de desvaríos,vamos echemos una carrera a casa,dijo ranma.  
_ esta bien,respondió akane.  
Ranma no dudó y comenzó a correr.  
_ que tramposo eres ranma.  
_ no tengo la culpa que seas una boba,dijo ranma mientras corría.  
_ Ya verás ranma cuando te atrape.

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a casa,una vez que llegaron,ambos se tiraron al suelo jadeando por la carrera,se miraron y comenzaron a reir. en ese momento akane golpeó a ranma en el rostro con su mochila y entró riendo,se paro en la puerta y le sacó la lengua.  
Ranma un poco desorbitado por el golpe,se sentó y grito_me las vas a pagar akane.  
Se levantó y entró a casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, ya que moría de hambre.  
Se sirvió un poco de arroz que estaba en la estufa y comenzó a comerlo.  
Después de comer se dirigió al patio,le salió un hombre y lo golpeó en el rostro lanzándolo contra el muro.  
_ ranma,tienes que estar preparado,dijo un hombre con una máscara de nariz grande y cejas pobladas.  
Ranma al instante se percató que era su padre,y dijo,_ que te sucede papa?como te atreves a atacarme de esa manera?  
_ hijo, siempre tienes que estar preparado,esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, vamos ataca.  
_ sera un placer viejo ridículo,dijo ranma mientras lo atacaba con una serie de golpes.  
Genma agarró del pie a ranma y lo lanzo al estanque. Genma esperaba a ranma,pero ranma no salía y genma se asomó al estanque para ver que sucedía,asomó su rostro al estanque y lo único que podía percibir,era su rostro cubierto por una mascara,se agachó y en ese preciso instante salio ranma y lo jaló al fondo del estanque.

Comenzaron una intensa batalla bajo el agua,después ambos salieron muy cansados,ranma convertido en mujer y genma en un panda.  
Genma atacó a ranma con un serie de golpes,ranma esquivo con dificultad,y cuando tuvo la oportunidad no dudó y pateó la cara del panda y le dio una ráfaga de golpes que mandaron al panda al suelo.

Ranma salto para atacar a genma,el panda agarro tierra y se la lanzó al ranma en los ojos.  
Ranma cayó al suelo y se revolcaba por la tierra en sus ojos.  
Genma aprovechó tomó un tubo y golpeó a ranma como si fuera una bola de baseball lanzándole hasta el muro.  
El panda corrió y agarró a ranma y le dio un abrazo del oso hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Genma lo soltó y fue por una cubeta de agua y se la vacío en el rostro.  
ranma volvió en si y dijo_ que sucedió?  
_ Grr grrrr grrrr,contestó el panda.  
_ aaaaaah,ahora recuerdo eres un tramposo papa,dijo ranma.  
ranma tomó una piedra de considerable tamaño y se la lanzó a genma.

Genma cayó inconsciente.  
_ te lo mereces papa,dijo ranma y se dirigió a su habitación,allí comenzo a despojarse de sus prendas húmedas hasta quedar absolutamente desnudo,tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño,abrió el agua caliente y entró en la tina, momentos después entró genma convertido en panda y entró a la tina trasformándose enseguida en hombre.

_ Ah,que relajante es esto,no lo crees ranma?  
_ claro papa,bueno me voy a dormir.  
_ descansa ranma,mañana entrenaremos temprano,dijo genma.  
_ ni loco,con un tramposo como tu,jamás. respondió ranma.  
_ hijo,el entrenamiento tiene que ser arduo y riguroso,nunca sabes con quien te enfrentarás.  
_ como digas papá,dijo ranma y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando iba a su habitación,miro por una ventana una hermosa luna llena,grande y con un ligero tono rojizo,y a su alrededor algunas nubes como en las películas de horror.  
ranma se quedó absorto en aquel paisaje y pensó que sería bueno dar un paseo,así que se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa,ranma tomó un pantalón y una camisa de resaque y salió.

Akane lo vio salir y salió tras el.  
_ a donde te diriges ranma?  
_ a dar un paseo.  
_ no crees que ya es un poco tarde?dijo akane.  
_ para mi es la hora perfecta para dar un paseo. respondió ranma.  
_ puedo acompañarte ranma?.  
_ no,quiero ir solo, además tu eres muy aburrida.  
_ eres un grosero ranma,igual no te quería acompañar.  
_Entonces por qué has salido?  
_ ay! eres insoportable,mejor iré a dormir,no quiero aguantar a un ser tan insolente como tu, adiós, dijo akane y volvió a entrar a su casa.

_ Que insoportable es akane y tan tonta. Pensaba ranma mientras caminaba por las lúgubres calles que se mantenían en silencio,lo único que se percibía era el sonido del viento que chocaba contra algunos árboles,y el sonido de algunas botellas vacías girando por el viento. ranma siguió caminando sin percatarse que akane le seguía muy de cerca,ranma seguía su caminata hasta que llegó a un lugar muy oscuro parecido a un bosque,ranma no dudó en entrar ya que aquel escenario era muy tenebroso,y a ranma le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con películas de terror.

Después de un buen rato de caminar ranma llegó a un riachuelo y se sentó a contemplar ese lugar,mientras pensaba en monstruos y fantasmas de las películas de terror. ranma escuchó algunos ruidos por el lugar y comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo,miro a su alrededor y no vio nada y se acostó a admirar aquella luna que tan tenebrosa se presentaba esa noche,ranma comenzó a fantasear en lo fantástico que sería volar y viajar por la ciudad,o incluso llegar a la luna aunque quizás era algo muy descabellado ,ya que era imposible llegar a la luna por falta de oxigeno y además estaba a una muy lejana distancia de la tierra. ranma seguía pensando que sería fantástico viajar de planeta en planeta como lo hacia el principito de saint Exupéry.

Cuando de pronto se desvaneció su dulce fantasía,fue interrumpida por unos ruidos, ranma miro a su alrededor y no vio nada,ranma iba a acostarse cuando de pronto escuchó de nuevo algunos sonidos. ranma un poco asustado dijo _ quien anda ahí ?  
Pero nadie contestó,ranma pensó que sólo era sugestión por estar pensado en fantasmas,recobró la calma y volvió a su misma posición, de repente ranma escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre,ranma se quedó paralizado sentía como un frío inmenso se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo,ranma estaba totalmente horrorizado,cuando quiso levantarse vio frente a el una figura demoníaca que pronunció su nombre,ranma salto del miedo y comenzó a gritar,aquella figura comenzó a gritar también horrorizada,ranma estaba totalmente horrorizado y comenzó a correr como loco y aquella figura extraña le seguía detrás con sus gritos espeluznantes. ranma siguió corriendo hasta que cayó por culpa de un hoyo,ranma quedó herido por aquel golpe, asustado voltio y aquella figura venía a gran velocidad pronunciando su nombre. asustado comenzó a arrastrarse hasta que aquella figura lo alcanzó y lo agarró por detrás,ranma grito como loco hasta que pudo mirar bien a aquella figura,y se dio cuenta que era akane.

_ akane que te pasa? Estas loca? Que haces aquí?casi haces que me diera un infarto.  
_ lo siento,ranma,quería acompañarte en tu caminata pero tu eres un grosero,y además no ibas a querer que viniera contigo. así que decidí venir detrás de ti sin que te dieras cuenta.  
_ me diste un gran susto ahora volvamos a casa akane.  
_ esta bien. respondió akane.  
_ oye akane no crees que se ve hermosa la luna?  
_ ya lo creó ranma.  
_ mira,aquella nube parece un auto. dijo akane.  
_ es verdad,y aquella parece un extraterrestre. Dijo ranma.  
_Si,y aquella un cactus,dijo akane.  
_ mira aquella parece un brócoli.

Ambos comenzaron a reír como locos y se miraron.  
_ mira akane una estrella fugaz.  
_ que hermosa es. respondio akane.  
_ que deseaste ranma?  
_ nada, yo no creó en bobadas, y tu que deseaste akane?  
_ no te dire.  
_ vamos akane dímelo.  
_ no, dijo akane mientras comenzaba a correr.  
ranma la siguió y comenzó hacerle cosquillas para que le dijera,akane reía sin parar hasta que ambos cayeron y comenzaron a reir, se miraron y akane comenzó a acercarse a ranma y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ambos se ruborizaron se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

El silencio se hizo presente por lo sucedido,así que decidieron caminar sin decir absoluta palabra hasta llegar a casa. Ranma se dirigió a su cuarto estaba un poco cansado,se acostó y decidió dormir.  
Akane por su parte estaba feliz por lo sucedido,sólo pensaba en ranma y en ese momento que le erizo la piel,cada vez que pensaba en ese momento sentía como si alguien le oprimiera el pecho y miles de diminutos insectos caminaran desde su pecho hasta su estómago,dando esa oscilación una pequeña sensación de vértigo.

Al día siguiente ranma se despertó muy temprano,quitó el pie de panda que cruzaba su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua.  
Salió al jardín respiro hondo hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y comenzó una carrera hacia la calle.

Momentos después de su carrera matutina le salió el perro molesto que siempre le sigue,y comenzó a perseguirlo con el objetivo de morderlo. ranma brinco una barda,y se quedó allí haciendo gesto al perro,el perro seguía ladrando y ranma reía del perro .  
ranma se aburrió y decidió seguir su curso, olvidando que estaba en un muro y cayó de rostro al suelo,  
empezó a revolcarse de dolor mientras sobaba su rostro que estaba rojizo por el golpe.

ranma se levantó muy a dolorido diciendo en voz baja:maldito perro todo es su culpa,pero me la va pagar el desgraciado.  
Ranma siguió su curso pensando en un plan para darle una lección al perro.  
de pronto le salió al encuentro un anciano andrajoso de aspecto vagabundo.  
el vagabundo le pidió unas monedas a ranma,pero ranma no tenia y le dijo_ no tengo nada anciano.  
el anciano lo tomó de los pies y le pedía que por favor le diera unas monedas. ranma estaba muy molesto y lanzó de una patada contra el muro al vagabundo,diciendo_ déjeme en paz maldito viejo loco.

Momentos después ranma volvió a su casa y se dirigió al baño,comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y entró en la regadera,el agua estaba fresca.  
poco a poco ranma comenzó a relajarse,y pensó en el pobre anciano,pensaba que quizás había sido demasiado duro con el.

ranma tuvo una idea y salió del baño,se dirigió a su cuarto y se vistió,  
Fue a la cocina tomó dos platos los lleno de arroz,los puso en una bolsa y después en una mochila y salió a la calle.  
ranma se dirigió en busca del anciano al lugar donde le había maltratado pero no le encontró,y siguió caminando y preguntando a las personas si habían visto al anciano.  
Después de mucho buscar ranma se encontró con un chico regordete,el niño era tan obeso que apenas se notaba que tuviera los ojos abiertos, llevaba puesto un shorts amarillo, y no se le notaban las rodillas,parecía un ser creado de malvavisco.

Ranma le preguntó _ disculpa,niño,has visto a un anciano andrajoso.  
_ si, se fue por ahí, dijo el chico malvavisco señalando un tipo de bosque.  
_ gracias,niño,dijo ranma y siguió su camino hacia el bosque

Ranma llegó al bosque,ese sitio estaba lleno de árboles muy grades,apenas había espacio entre uno y otro.  
Lo bueno es que había un camino que ya estaba muy marcado por el caminar diario de las personas.  
Ranma siguió por el camino un buen rato buscando al anciano, momentos después escuchó un sonido extraño que sonaba como un río.  
Ranma decidió seguir el sonido dirigiéndose hacia la derecha,comenzó a caminar entre arbustos y árboles,después de haber caminado por aquel lugar,llegó a otro sitio,aquel lugar estaba repleto de árboles de hojas moradas,otros tenían una gran variedad de hojas de colores moradas,verdes,naranjas y azul,sus hojas eran como la figura de un copo de nieve. También había otros que eran blancos como la nieve parecían como si sus hojas estuvieran hechas de nubes.

Ranma quedó anonadado por la belleza de aquel lugar,y comenzó a correr y girar como niño,después siguió caminando y encontró un rio, el río tenía agua muy cristalina y se alcanzaban a admirar algunos peces.  
Ranma se sentó en una roca y se quedó admirando el lugar.

_ es hermoso verdad,se escuchó una voz.  
_ eh, respondio ranma ,mirando alrededor.  
_ es hermoso este lugar verdad joven,dijo la voz.  
Ranma volteo a la izquierda y vio al anciano,el anciano llevaba un sombrero de paja,una pipa y una caña de pescar,con la que trataba de pescar.  
_ si,es hermoso este lugar,es magico, como si hubiese salido de un cuento...  
Señor lo estuve buscando por todos lados. pero que bueno que lo he encontrado. Mire traje arroz para compartirle,dijo ranma.  
_Vaya! eso es muy amable de tu parte,respondió el anciano mientras sacaba un gran pez con su caña de pescar.  
_ también quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace rato,fui muy grosero con usted.  
_ no te preocupes joven,ya estoy acostumbrado,respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

Ranma le paso un plato de arroz al anciano,y el se quedó con otro,pero antes que ranma probara su platillo,el anciano le dijo que esperará, y comenzó a encender una fogata,tomó al pez y lo abrió por la mitad con una navaja,comenzó a sacar las entrañas del animal,le enterró un palo de lado a lado y,lo puso a dorar entre las llamas.

Cuando el pez estuvo totalmente dorado para comer,el anciano lo repartió por mitad con ranma y comenzaron a comer.  
Después de la comida ranma comenzó a sentir calor y se despojo de su ropa y se lanzó a refrescarse al río.  
El anciano hizo lo mismo y entró al rio.  
Ranma comenzó a nadar y a perseguir a los peces que pasaban a su alrededor.  
Pasadas las horas ranma decidió salir del agua y comenzó a vestirse.  
Ranma decidió volver a casa así que se despidió del anciano.  
El anciano agradecido le dio una piedra roja y le dijo que la guardara.

Ranma se dirigió a casa atravesando el hermoso lugar que estaba repleto de árboles coloridos.  
Después del largo paseo logró salir del bosque,ranma miró a la derecha y ahí estaba el niño gordo jugando con un gato,ranma lo saludo y el niño gordo respondió con un ademán.

Después de un largo trayecto ranma llegó a casa.  
Akane apareció y le preguntó —adonde fuiste ranma?  
— fui a dar un paseo. contestó ranma.  
Ranma decidió ir al dojo a entrenar.  
En el dojo estaba su padre entrenando también.  
—ranma donde estuviste toda la tarde?  
— fui a dar un paseo papá,dijo ranma.  
— entonces preparate ranma,dijo genma mientras se apresuraba hacia ranma para atacarlo.  
Ranma lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el rostro,genma salió volando contra la pared.  
— creó que ya eres demasiado viejo para esto,dijo ranma mientras reía,  
Genma se levantó muy enojado y dijo — ya lo veremos.  
Ambos comenzaron a pelear durante un buen rato,hasta que quedaron exhaustos.  
Ranma se preparaba a salir de dojo y dijo — que cansancio creó que tomaré una ducha.  
En ese preciso instante genma agarró una tabla y golpeo a ranma en la cabeza y paso por encima de el corriendo.  
Genma se burlaba de ranma y corrió al baño gritando — adiós tonto.

Ranma dijo— canalla me las pagara.  
Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama.  
Comenzó a pensar en aquel fantástico lugar. se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a admirar la luna que tan hermosa se veía desde allí ,ranma tuvo una idea,salió de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de akane.  
Comenzó a tocar a la puerta y akane abrio.  
— qué quieres ranma?dijo akane con un tono molesto.  
— quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso lleno de árboles de colores.  
— ese lugar no existe ranma, no digas locuras,además ya es muy tarde. respondio akane.  
— claro que existe,vamos akane te divertirás,¿o es acaso que tienes miedo?dijo ranma mientras hacia como una gallina.

Akane se molesto y dijo— bien,iré ,pero deja de actuar como idiota.  
Ranma y akane salieron de casa y se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio.  
la noche era muy tranquila y fresca.  
Después de un rato les salió el perro que siempre molestaba a ranma.  
El perro se preparó para atacar a ranma y,se abalanzó hacia ranma.  
Ranma estaba molesto y pensó:ahora si maldito perro me la vas a pagar.  
Cuando el perro salto sobre ranma.  
ranma lo esquivo y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar.  
Ranma estaba feliz,al fin se había vengado de su nemesis.  
Ranma comenzó a festejar,cuando de pronto akane lo derribo con un golpe en el rostro.  
—qué te pasa akane,acaso has perdido la razón?  
— te lo mereces por haber golpeado a ese pobre perrito.  
— ese perro siempre me ataca akane,por eso le di una lección.  
— no te creó ,de seguro siempre le has de molestar,pobre perrito,eres un canalla ranma como te atrev...  
— ya akane,mejor sigamos con nuestro camino.  
— eso no hará que me olvide de tus tonterías ranma.  
Ranma pensaba:maldita sea creó que fue mala idea haberla traído.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al bosque,el bosque se veía totalmente oscuro y tenebroso.  
El lugar comenzaba a tornarse más frío. Akane comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo y dijo— vamos a entrar ahí ranma.  
— si akane,por ahí es el camino. Respondio ranma.  
— ni hablar yo no entraré ahí,ese lugar esta lleno de monstruos y animales salvajes. dijo akane.  
— pues si no quieres ir,puedes regresar. dijo ranma mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Akane se quedó un rato parada pensado:ese lugar se ve muy tenebroso creó que debería regresar,pero y ranma, no puedo dejar que vaya sólo,aunque sea un cretino.  
Después de un rato akane se percato que ranma ya estaba muy lejos. Y comenzó a sentir miedo asi que decidió ir con ranma.  
— ranma esperame.  
— vaya! Así que decidiste venir akane,¿te dio miedo regresar sola?dijo ranma con un tono burlesco.  
— cierra el pico ranma. ¿falta mucho para llegar?  
— no,es por ahí ala derecha,vayamos.  
— espero que sea real aquel lugar ranma,si no Me las vas a pagar. dijo akane.  
— tranquilizante akane,es real ya lo verás.

Ranma y akane comenzaron a adentrase en el bosque,y ranma dijo — escuchas akane?puedes escuchar el sonido de un río?  
— si, si puedo escuchar. respondio akane.  
Momentos después comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños,ambos comenzaron a mirar por todos lados.  
Y se percataron que se movían las plantas,ranma y akane comenzaron a sentir miedo,después comenzaron a ver que cada vez había más movimientos entre los arbustos y los árboles.  
Ranma y akane se abrazaron horrorizados,ranma asustado y con voz temblorosa dijo— quien anda ahi?  
De pronto salió un ser frente a ellos. akane por la inercia lo golpeó en el rostro y comenzó a correr gritando desesperada.  
Cuando de pronto le salió un ser como de unos 3 metros,con el cual akane se estampó. Perdiendo la razón por el golpe.

Ranma comenzó a correr cuando de pronto le salió el anciano en frente.  
Ranma se detuvo bruscamente cayendo al piso de nalgas.  
— por qué corres muchacho?preguntó el anciano.  
— hay unos monstruos allá atrás,  
Vámonos de aquí?oh no pero falta akane tengo que regresar por ella.  
ranma estaba a punto de volver cuando de pronto el anciano lo tomó del brazo.  
Ranma voltio y vio como el anciano comenzaba a cambiar de forma,el anciano se trasformó en un ser luminoso,su faz era hermosa como la de una mujer,su tez era blanca como la porcelana y su cabello gris y largo,sus ojos eran violetas y grandes.

Ranma sorprendido cayó de espaldas al suelo. El ser tomó del brazo a ranma,pero ranma lo quitó y comenzó arrastrarse alejándose de él.  
— quién eres?preguntó ranma.  
— soy kristxar del planeta vornix y ellos son mis amigos.  
Venía un tipo robusto como de 3 metros con un rostro tosco y cuadrado,en su hombro estaba akane desmayada.  
El otro hombre era un tipo delgado con finta de afeminado,su rostro era como de mujer ,su cabello era morado con una coleta.

Los hombres se presentaron,el fuerte y gigante se llamaba colsar y el delgado de cabello morado se llamaba corenix.  
—Cual es tu nombre?. pregunto kristxar.  
— mi nombre es ranma...¿y que hacen aquí ?preguntó ranma.  
— venimos en busca de meganper y devikuma.  
Son criminales de la galaxia. Creemos que devikuma es rey del extinto planeta yomihenfernus.  
Y meganper proviene de la antiquísima civilización de los skyven, los skyven son los descendientes directos de los lobeaves una raza que ascendió a planos superiores.

En ese instante llegó devikuma y meganper .devikuma era un ser de piedra al rojo vivo con cuernos,media unos 3 metros de altura.  
Meganper era una chica de cabello blanco y ojos negro con rojo,su piel era blanca con el rostro hermoso y una estatura como de un 1.75.

—Con que nos buscaban idiotas. dijo devikuma  
— pues nos facilitan el trabajo. Dijo kristxar.  
Devikuma desapareció y apareció frente a corenix.  
— oh mi dios. Dijo corenix.  
Devikuma le dio un puñetazo mandando a volar a cornix.  
Colsar se abalanzó a devikuma pero este lo retorno con una llamarada que le lanzó por la boca.

Kristxar atacó con una ráfaga de golpes y un con rayo por su mano,derribando a devikuma.  
Kristxar atacó en el suelo golpeando sin compasión a devikuma.  
Después atacó coulsar y corenix por los lados lanzado rayos.  
Devikuma se enfureció y lanzo un torbellino de fuego por todo su cuerpo mandándolos a volar.  
Después entró meganper y atacó a coulsar agarrándolo como trapo golpeándolo de un lado a otro contra el suelo,después lo empezó a girar y lo lanzo.  
Corenix se abalanzó contra meganper,pero en el camino le salió devikuma tomándolo de la cabeza y lo estampo contra el piso pisando su cabeza repetidas veces.

Kristxar atacó a devikuma con un golpe derribándolo. Meganper ataco a kristxar con una serie de golpes y patadas.  
Después se levanto devikuma y ambos empezaron a golpear a kristxar.  
Ranma al ver tal espectáculo, decide atacar a meganper con una patada al rostro,meganper ni se inmutó se abalanzó hacia ranma y le dio una ráfaga de golpes dejándolo muy malherido.  
Meganper comenzó a sacar una bola oscura de su mano.  
Akane despertó y vio aquello así que decidió ir.  
Meganper lanzó la bola de energía hacia ranma,pero akane se interpuso recibiendo todo el poder.  
Akane cayó muerta al intante.

Ranma grito como loco y trató de levantarse,pero era imposible.  
Meganper y devikuma habían vencido y se retiraron del lugar.  
Kristxar se levantó y fue a reanimar a sus colegas.  
Ranma se arrastró como pudo hacia akane,la tomó en sus brazos y trató de reanimar su cuerpo inerte.  
— vamos akane despierta,despierta. Decía ranma muy triste.  
Pero akane no respondía, estaba muerta.  
Ranma comenzó a sollozar como niño abrazado a akane.  
Ranma dio un grito de dolor que podía escucharse a kilómetros,después la tomó del rostro y la beso diciendo que la amaba.  
En ese preciso intante comenzó a brillar algo en el pantalón de ranma era un color rojo intenso.  
Aquella luz era la piedra que kristxar le había dado a ranma en el rio cuando estaba transformado en anciano.  
La piedra luminosa flotó hasta llegar a akane y entró en su pecho.  
Akane comenzó a brillar fuertemente,se elevó y hubo una pequeña explosión en el aire,lanzado la explosión una luz blanca intensa cegando a todos por unos instantes.

Cuando todos miraron,vieron a un ser luminoso de cabello blanco y ojos rosados,un rostro hermoso y cuerpo totalmente desnudo.  
Era akane trasformada en una vornixta,  
La piedra tenia poderes mágicos,fueron hechas por los nigromantes del planeta lobeaves

La cara de ranma cambio totalmente,  
Estaba feliz.  
— que sucedió?preguntó akane.  
— moriste y resucitaste,eres una de las elegidas,el rey de los lobeaves dijo que de este planeta saldrían los elegidos.  
También hay una roca para ti ranma.  
Vengan. Dijo kristxar llevándolos a donde ellos estaban acampando.

.kristxar sacó una roca blanca de un cobre pequeño,la roca salió disparada entrando en el pecho de ranma.  
Ranma comenzó a lanzar destellos de luz por todo su cuerpo,comenzó a elevarse y explotó en el aire lanzado una luz cegadora.  
Cuando todos miraron lo unico que vieron eran miles de partículas luminosas por todas partes.  
Kristxar y los demás comenzaron a preguntarse que había sucedido.  
En ese instante todas las partículas se juntaron trasformándose en un ser de luz.  
—Qué?por qué soy un ser de luz?preguntó ranma.  
No lo sabemos. Dijeron kristxar,corsal y corenix.  
Después ranma comenzó a tomar forma,hasta que se completo su transformación.  
Ranma estaba totalmente desnudo, tenía los ojos morados, cabello gris y largo.

Corsal abrió un portal y dijo— vámonos tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
Entró corenix.  
— vamos entren ranma,akane.  
— qué? Adonde ?preguntaron ranma y akane.  
A hacer su trabajo.


End file.
